Snare-Oh
Snare-Oh is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Thep Khufan (also known as a Draugusapien) from Anur Khufos. He debuted in An Anurable Mission. Appearance Snare-Oh Snare-Oh has the appearance of a pinkish mummy. Snare-Oh's wears a black headdreess, with two glowing red gaps on either side of it, and a silver rimming at the bottom. His red eyes are surrounded by crown-like silver spikes, his lower face is wrapped in bandages, and his chin is black with more red gaps on it, with a silver beard-like spine jutting from it. His upper chest and shoulders are covered by a large collar/wrap-like garment with red and black stripes. He has black-and-silver pads on each shoulder, the one on his left holding the Simplicitrix. His braces and greaves have silver rimmings and each have two, large red gaps on them. He wears a red belt that holds up a Shendyt, and said belt has three silver gems on it. After his first appearance, Snare-Oh's design changes. His shoulders now have eye-shaped decorations. His belt is now missing and instead his bandages wrap around the Shendyt. He wears the Simplicitrix on the front of his right calf. Negative Snare-Oh Negative Snare-Oh has green bandages, gold on his outfit, and white as well. File:Negative_Snare-Oh.png|Negative Snare-Oh Powers *Snare-Oh, being composed of bandages, can reshape his body at will. This allows him to split himself apart to dodge attacks and reform to counter-attack. *Snare-Oh can recover from many types of injuries, including being torn into confetti by a large fan, almost instantly. *Snare-Oh can extend his bandages, from his fingers or from his body, creating a sturdy wall. He can also sever the bandages he extends. *Although Snare-oh is frail, he has some degree of enhanced strength, allowing him to lift objects and people with his stretchable limbs. *Snare-Oh also has a surprising amount of speed and agility for his size and bandages, even enough to scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. His composition also allows him to survive in the vacuum of space. *By reducing himself down to single bandages, Snare-Oh can slip through extremely tight spaces or small openings. This allows him to escape various traps or maneuver through cramped areas. *He can break his body apart to create a pile of bandages to cushion a landing. His face is separated from the rest of the bandages in the process. *Snare-Oh can generate bandages for various needs. *Snare-Oh can also regenerate himself. *Although it is currently unknown if Snare-Oh himself can do it, his species can use a material called Corrodium to corrupt other beings to temporarily be their minions. *Due to Alan's abilities, Snare-Oh has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *When extending his limbs, or other parts of his body, Snare-Oh becomes susceptible to strong winds and suction forces. There is an upper limit to how much tension his bandages can withstand before breaking. Snare-Oh can also be tangled up in his own bandages. *He can be stepped on and squished, stopping him momentarily. *Due to being made of bandages, Snare-Oh can be burned. *Snare-Oh can be taken down by electricity, as seen in An Anurable Mission. History Appearances Alan *''An Anurable Mission'' (debut) *''RWBYA'' Weiss' Glyphs *''RWBYA'' Dragon Name Snare-Oh's dragon name is Volnaasbo, which can be broken up into, "Vol Naas Bo," meaning horror corpse move. Category:Thep Khufan Category:Aliens Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Snare-Oh